Coin-controlled mechanisms have been devised for the purpose of automated vending of articles. This invention is concerned particularly with coin-controlled mechanisms which employ plural slide members and which require some form of positive or mechanical actuation of a release mechanism to dispense articles. In the use of plural slides, customarily each slide is provided with one or more coin slots or receptacles to accept predetermined denominations of coins, the sum of which represents the total amount required for purchase of an item. In this respect, the present invention is best typified by its use in controlling the dispensing of tickets, such as, to gain entry to a parking lot. Where the coins are deposited, the coin slides require positive movement to deposit the coins within a housing or receptacle which is locked to prevent unauthorized access to the money. When the proper denomination is deposited, the coin slides are free to advance to a position moving another part or element into direct engagement with a release mechanism to dispense the ticket or other item.
In the past, difficulty has been experienced in the use of plural coin slides, since under repeated use and wear it is difficult to maintain proper alignment between the slides and to assure that the full amount of money has been placed in each of the slides to trigger the release mechanism. Even minor shifting or displacement of the slides as well as any looseness or play in the slide mechanism or activating members for the release mechanism may result in malfunctioning of the equipment. At the same time it is highly desirable that the equipment be simple to assemble, maintain and operate and to the extent that it is able to withstand severe abuse to the extent of vandalism without malfunctioning.
Of the systems designed in the past, U.S. Pat. No. 2,067,248 to Smythe, Jr. is directed to a multiple coin slide with an actuator mechanism and which is intended and designed to permit substitution of different slides to accept different coin denominations. U.S. Pat. No. 2,237,573 to Osborne et al. similarly is directed to a multiple coin slide mechanism wherein the slides are secured together by a common actuator as is true of the patent to Smythe et al. referred to earlier. U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,663 to Schmitt et al. utilizes plural coin slides arranged in juxtaposed relation to one another but the slides are capable of movement independently of one another and do not employ a common connector element therebetween. U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,958 to Greenwald et al. employs a bar on a slide mechanism, the ends of which are covered with a nylon material to minimize wear and includes one end which is intended to engage a portion of a starting or release mechanism. Other representative patents directed to single or multiple slide arrangements in coin-operated vending machines are those to Hall, Nos. 3,231,059 and 3,912,063, Breither No. 2,178,276 and Allen No. 3,887,054.